How it was been before
by cloudy.xmaix
Summary: Kantarou and Haruka went for their usual demon hunting and sealing them up. However, one was not satisfied and attacked Kantarou. When the sealing is complete, something bad happened to Kantarou and the other doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I do not own the characters and the anime, it belonged to its rightful owner. Second, it's my first Tactics fic and some things may not be exactly correct or been made-up. Anyway, there's not many of Tactics fic so I tried making one. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

The full moon is high up in the sky and the howl of a werewolf can be heard. In the woods, there is a man chasing after the demon that lurks around the area.

" Haruka! They are going your way!" The man shouted.

" I've got it!" replied a man with black wings, soaring high in the sky. Actually he's not a human but an ogre-eating tengu. He flew and caught them with his lightning strikes.

The man came and chants the demon away. The demon wailed of pain and tried to escape the bind.

"CURSE YOU, ICHIMIYA KANTAROU" Just before it was fully sealed, it manage to release an attack on Kantarou. The man was hit right on his chest scar and he was taken back a little. Despite that, he ignored it and continued his chants until the demon couldn't escape anymore. The demon were sealed on a tomb stone look a like and a seal rope formed on it.

The moment the demon was fully sealed, everything went quiet and turned back to normal. Just then, Haruka flew and landed beside his silver haired master.

"That's it then for the day. Thanks for your cooperation." Kantarou said in his usual cheery voice and smiled towards Haruka.

"Yeah… Let's go home" Haruka said and hide his big black wings so the public wouldn't find out his identity.

"Yup… I'm getting hungry. I hope Youko prepared something." the younger man said while started moving. Just before he takes a step, he suddenly felt a loud thump of his heart and his body suddenly becomes very heavy. This causes him to fall on the ground. Haruka who heard the sound of a loud fall, instantly turned around to see where his master at. Immediately, he ran to the side of his fallen master.

"Kantarou!" The tall good-looking man held up the smaller guy in his arm. The latter was clutching tight to his chest and he was panting real hard.

"My scar…. is hurting. The attack must have hit me." After seconds later, the silver-haired man groaned in pain and fall into unconsciousness.

"KANTAROU! KANTAROU!" Haruka immediately carry the fainted man with both hands and let out his wings. Without wasting any more time, he flew back to their home.

The moment they reached, Haruka yelled for Youko, a fox youkai who is living with them. Youko rushed to the front door where the both of them are and was shocked to see the unconscious Kantarou.

"Kan-chan?" Youko's worried eyes scan through her master and looked at Haruka for answers. The man just instructed her to prepare a futon and some medicine that might be useful. Immediately she nodded and makes preparations. She laid the futons and Haruka placed the younger man on it. Youko naturally took off his clothing and scanned for bruises and wounds. However, she couldn't find any sort of those and becomes anxious. She didn't know what else to do. Even his body temperature was fine. Haruka assured her that Kantarou will be fine, but he himself was also feeling the same.

Hence, the whole night the both youkai stayed up and taking turns taking care of Kantarou, who seems to have no changes since Haruka brought him back. Youko, who stayed by Kantarou side, just sobs herself to sleep while Haruka could only looked at her sadly.


	2. Chapter 2: A little surprise

"ICHIMIYAAAAA!" a loud voice shouted from the front door along with the rough way of opening the sliding door. Youko was awake immediately and she hurried to greet the guest whom she is familiar with.

"Erm… Hasumi-san…" Youko welcomed him but at the same time ask him to quiet down a little. Hasumi ignored her requested as he takes it that Kantarou is probably having a hangover or have not been sleeping whole night doing his manuscript.

"Ichimiya! Where's Rosary?" The man shouted again but this time a little softer.

"I'm not sure if Rosary came by but Kantarou is…." She stopped halfway, thinking that Kantarou would just let them be. Her tears start to form in her eyes and Hasumi saw her glassy eyes. That's when he felt something was a little gloomy in this house today. Just when he was about to ask, a loud cry comes from another room.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" Youko heard the cry too. She immediately ran to Kantarou's room since that's where the sound comes from. Without hesitation, Hasumi followed her. Just as they both entered the room, they saw Rosary standing by the veranda of the room, looking very panicked. Rosary looked at the both of them with her emerald eyes, pleading for some help. Youko instantly found that Kantarou's futon is empty. Worried, she turned to the corner of the room, finding a little figure with his knees wrapped around his arm.

"A kid…?" Youko was surprised and was more in shock when the kid lifts his head to look at her with his crimson red eyes. The boy is wearing an oversize _hakama, _in which it looks exactly the same one as Kantarou. Moreover, his hair is silver and his pale skin, which reminds her of someone she knows very well. Some way or another, the fox youkai will recognize her own master but seeing this kid, it is somewhat impossible yet weird.

"K-kan-chan..?" Youko muttered under her breath and the kid still looking her, confused. The boy looks like he was about to burst into tears. He felt like he is in a room of strangers (well… at least that's what he thinks).

"Erm…. I'm not sure what's going on but since Ichimiya is not around…." Hasumi said but he paused for a little while, looking at that kid. In his mind, the kid really reminded him of his rival but to him, that's not possible. No one can revert to a child over the night, let alone turning into a kid at all. He immediately turned to the pretty doll like girl by the veranda, signaling her to go home. The girl was going to protest but seeing the situation is unexpected, she excused herself and went along with Hasumi. Youko just nodded and walk them to the door.

"That couldn't be Kan-chan, right?" The short brown-haired keep thinking to herself. Scared that the little boy may cry again, she prepared some sweet in which she kept for special occasion and offered to the child.

The child was shy and resisting, still afraid to open up. Youko then remembered that Kantarou boast that he was really good with Youkai when he was a kid. Immediately, she turned to her animal form.

"There, there. See I'm a fox youkai. Don't be scared." She assured to little boy. True enough, the boy seems to be less worried and begin petting her. 'Well, at least he doesn't seem like crying anymore.' Youko thought to herself.

"Hey, would you mind telling me your name? In return, my name is Youko." The fox youkai wanted to confirm her intuition but also wanted to be friendlier towards the little boy.

"K-kantarou. Ichimiya Kantarou." He replied in a very soft voice.

Okay… what she thought is true. That is Kan-chan. How did this happened? "Hey Kantarou-kun, do you remember anything before you came here?" She asked the little Kantarou again.

Kantarou looked even confused as before as if he didn't understand her question at all. However, as a kid, he wouldn't even bother remembering all those small details but he still couldn't recall any memories of being here. He only remembered being wakened by the blond girl from before. He was really shocked to find someone he is not familiar to him, waking him up.

"Er…. I.. dunno…" Kantarou answered. Youko could just look at the kid, with nothing else to say. I mean she can't just blurt it out that Kan-chan is supposed to be older and her master…. And working on the manuscript to fund their living expenses and etc. 'Oh… she shouldn't have thought of that, it have just make her day even worse', she scolded herself internally.

Just then, they both heard the flap of large wings and someone landed on the ground just outside the veranda. A man with dark hair in a suit came into the view. The man walked towards the veranda, seeing that Youko is talking to a kid, he thought that he should have stay hidden. As he walks, Youko immediately rushed to him with a worried look on her face.

"H-haruka…." She called the man's name. Little Kantarou heard the name and immediately reacted to it. He ran across the room and stood in front of Haruka. He looked at the tall man, admiring the figure in front of him.

"Erm…. What is with this kid….." Haruka felt uneasy at the little kid's stare but at the same time, it felt familiar. He lift his head, looking at Youko's direction for answers. Just when the fox youkai is about to clear his confusion, the kid spoke.

"Haruka! Are you Haruka the orge-eating tengu?" His crimson eyes look at Haruka with admiration and no sense of shyness. "I have been looking for you!" The little kid said again with a huge smile on his pale face.

"K-k-kantarou?" Despite the kid's voice is slightly higher and the body is smaller, Haruka could recognized his master anyway even though he is a little surprise with the unexpected appearance. He could only stare shockingly at the kid while the latter keeps on grinning at the tall man.


End file.
